


Not Actually Dead

by Tortellini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Past Character Death, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The Queen of Thorns mourns the deaths of her beloved grandchildren. Except--wait, not all of them are actually dead, come to think of it.Oneshot/drabble





	Not Actually Dead

The Tyrell family had four children, all breathtakingly beautiful, and clever to the boot.

The oldest was Willas. Crippled from a tourney accident at a young age, he was soft-spoken and scholarly rather than athletic; he could be found taking care of his hawks, or the hounds in the kennels. Then there was Garlan. Broad shouldered and unshaven, he had laugh lines around bright blue eyes; he was a knight, and the only one of his brothers and sister who were married. Loras was the third child, and the youngest boy. Beautiful, by far the most out of the boys at least, he had blonde curls and dimples--many found him so, and he took the company of men, rather than women. Like Garlan he was a knight. And lastly was the only girl, the only daughter, Margaery. Honey blonde curls like her brothers, she wasn't only beautiful, but she was smart too. 

But the key word in that sentence was 'had'. Both Margaery and Loras were dead now, along with their father; their grandmother was crushed. 

"This year," she said in a quavering voice. "I lost my dead grandchildren..."

Behind her though, even though this wasn't really the time at all, her two remaining grandsons looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Willas leaned on his walking stick; Garlan snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Grandmother," Willas said slowly. "We--"

"Quit telling everyone we're dead!" Garlan snapped. 

"SOMETIMES I CAN STILL HEAR THEIR VOICES!"

For god's sakes. Garlan rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Willas hesitated, before he picked up his book to ignore her. Maybe this was...just a way of coping...?

Maybe. Who even knew anymore. 


End file.
